


Charli`s Scene

by NightfireRed



Series: California Gurls [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charli has a YouTube blog and in today`s video her special guest makes appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charli`s Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddell/gifts).



> Hey hey hey everyone! Long time no see, I guess. Lots and lots of things are happening right now in my life. Instead of getting ready for English exam I write fanfics. Pretty cool, right? Well, as long as it distracts me and calms down.  
> I kind of always wanted to write F/M works but couldn`t come up with worthy pairings. And then happened this. Don`t know how you`ll like it. But I did enjoy writing this. 
> 
> In my mind female version of Charlie looks like Amber Heard, but not so skinny. I tried to make characters still recognizable, despite gender switch.
> 
> And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, lovely riddell! I`m so so late with a birthday present, but better late than never :) Hope you`ll like it.
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Ever since my last video, vlogging straight from the heart of Rock In Rio music festival (which been a blast), you`ve been asking me on Twitter about myself and that cool guy from 3Tears band. And besides that, as I was searching for ideas for today`s video the other day, it hit me that I haven`t done ‘What`s in my bag’ one for quite a while. Last time it was…. Hmmm, December, I believe.  
  
And I was like,  
  
‘Why don`t unite these two in one?’  
  
Hopefully, it hasn`t turned out as some disaster.”  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  


“Hi guys, it`s Charli here! So today I`ve got something different for you, guys. Basically, it`s a standard ‘What`s in my bag (or tote, or whatever you call it)’ video.  
  
But.  
  
With an interesting detail. Person, to be precise. (Can I relate to other people as a “detail?” Urgh)  
  
I`ll be discovering through the wild labyrinth of my handbag with my boyfriend (Yes, we are dating! Yeeeey!).  
Ladies and gents, as you`ve been demanding – say hello to Johnny!” cheerily says Charli to the camera and smiles adorably.  
  
Johnny looks totally out of the place, but gives a small smile to the camera as well and waves his hand briefly, “Hey there.”  
  
“To be honest, I have no idea myself what we are going to find down there in this super spacious Topshop black leather rucksack. Gonna be an adventure! Who`s ready for the adventure? Let`s go,” with these words Charli raises the bag and rotates a bit in front of the recording camera.  
  
“It kinda looks heavy, no wonder you look so slim. Lifting weights everywhere you go, huh?” chuckles Johnny.  
  
“I`ll consider it as a compliment, babe. Thanks. Anyway, this rucksack has participated in various situations and seen lots of things. Yet, it looks almost brand new and is still one of my absolute favorites. Holy Grail of bags. Considering that it cost me somewhere around fifty - fifty five dollars. Bargain!  
  
These lovely metal details compliment the material this bag is made of. And I just love how tiny little studs on the front side form some kind of a flowery pattern. Not only is it beautifully looking but also is very comfy. Wide stripes don’t cut in your shoulders, no matter how many things you`ve stored in there.”  
  
As Charli keeps talking, she finds it quite difficult to concentrate, unlike usually. This feeling of falling in love affects her mind more than she`s expected. She makes mental notes, marking the moments which need to be edited later or cut completely. The amount of such moments has drastically increased. She slips her tongue quite a lot, misspells the words every time she catches Johnny staring at her. Her head spins.  
Oh, feelings, what are you doing?  
  
Johnny unzips the main compartment, contentedly grinning, “I kind of always wanted to see what you girls carry all the time… The first thing iiiis… iPhone. 5s. My girl is not the one of chasing latest trends, I see.”  
  
“Hey! You! I just started liking you, Johnny. You know, accusation of not following latest trends for beauty blogger is, like, disastrous. Like, really. But. Technically wise, yes. I`m attached to this iPhone and I’m completely satisfied with its features. So, what`s the point in buying newer one? It also has this absolutely adorable handmade case, which was gifted to me by my friend, Macey. Everything she makes is so lovely and cute and beautiful. Click the link under this video to visit her online shop page. You won`t regret. I promise,” Charli`s tone has gone from assumed insulted to dreamily.  
  
“Some girly stuff up next: hair brush, bunch of hairbands and bobby pins (do you need that much of them?)…” continues Johnny.  
“Yes, we do need that much of hairbands. Little fact: fairies are constantly stealing them as well as chewing gum. One moment there are lots of that stuff and the other – poof – and it`s all gone. Hairbrush wise: I just love that it comes with a case, so you don`t want it scratch other stuff in bag.”  
“Wait, is that the bandana I gave you the day we met?” Johnny`s eyes has widened a bit and sparkles of happiness danced in them. “Wow, how sweet.”  
“Now guys you know who was responsible for by bandanas obsession started a couple of months ago,” Charli places a quick kiss to Johnny`s cheek, to the latter`s uncovered joy. “Bandanas are cool. In one of my previous videos you can see how it can be styled, from wearing it as a hair rim or band to decorating bags with one. And now here is plus one thing you can do with it – picking up girls. Hooray!”  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“Ray Bans. You guys know what makes me happy. I start thinking I`m inseparable with this shades. And with bandanas. And now – with Johnny.”  
“Being third is not so bad, right? The best I ever had. Thanks, Charlotte,” for these words Johnny receives angry glare, which is almost immediately replaced by warm smile.  
“You know I don`t like it when people call me by my full name! You`re so nasty today. And you are only nasty when nervous.”  
“This whole YouTube thing is totally unfamiliar to me. Keeping in PG format, you now? But for you I`m ready for such sacrifice.”  
  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
  
“What on earth does this do in my rucksack? I thought I got rid of it ages ago!” exclaims Charli as she picks up the crumbled empty bag from Del Taco. “Luckily, it doesn`t smell as those greasy food we had yesterday. Eww, gross. I feel ashamed, I must say.”  
“It was yummy though. 3 a.m. and Del Taco food on the seaside. I can be romantic.”  
“I love sharing such guilty pleasure moments with you. But remember, guys, to eat healthy. Veggies are good always. Tacos are good sometimes,” Charlie points her manicured finger to the camera.  
Johnny cunningly smiles: “Will you still enjoy such moments if I say that I have pics of you wearing this paper bag as a mask on your head?”  
“No. You don`t, Johnny. Tell me you`re joking,” shock is obvious on Charli`s pretty face.  
“Yes. I do, Charli. And I`m dead serious.”  
“Promise you`ll show them to no one. Pretty please!”  
Johnny muses for a handful of seconds and then sighs as if he`s made an important decision, “Alright, babe, alright. Whatever makes you happy, as I said.”  
Charli beams and wraps her hands around Johnny`s tattooed neck.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“Next on the line – bunch of various antibacterial, refreshing, matte and simple tissues. You never know when you need these, and I love keeping my skin fresh and clean. Here`s also half used hand sanitizer, which smells oh so good. Flowery-peachy-yet fresh scent. I love such smells,” Charli continues rummaging through the contents of her handbag, “Receipts, paychecks, some notes… Aha! Look, Johnny!”  
“Ohhh, I remember drawing it. After one of our shows, she came to band`s actual meet and greet, doing vlogging or something, and instead of autograph she asked to draw a picture for her. Don`t know why I picked butterflies,” Charli can`t have enough of Johnny dreamily smiling as saying this story.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“For dessert I left my beauty bag or cosmetic bag, as you like. But before it, let`s take a quick look at the keychain and purse. My keys are protected by this tiny plush lion. Johnny`s gift. He won it at funfair. How cool is that? And as for purse, it`s another adorable item from Macey`s store. I fell in love with it instantly. It comes in fresh mint color on one side and in pearly grey color with black dahlias pattern on the other. Faux leather and metal grey zipper, has many compartments and convenient pockets. Just everything you need from purse in this beautiful version. Love it.”  
Johnny adds, “You speak about ordinary things so inspirationally it makes them… uuhm, unordinary.”  
“Did you hear that? And this person writes songs for you. You could pick up any adjective and instead you stopped on ‘unordinary’. How vast and expanded his vocabulary is. Beware, 3Tears fans,” giggles Charli.  
“And… the most essential part of every girl bag. Frankly saying, I don`t carry much with myself, so my beauty bag contains only the most necessary items. The bag itself is made of thick plain black fabric with huge white LA letters sewed on it. Simple and patriotic. I love my town.  
Lip balm! It`s from local drugstore and very moisturizing. This brand is mostly…”

 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
  
When the filming is over and the camera is switched off, the atmosphere of calmness fills the room. Johnny looks at his adorable girlfriend and can`t believe his luck.  
She`s so beautiful. Especially without her usual makeup.  
Maybe for the first time he truly found someone who is not only close to him in romantic way, but also is a very good friend. Her positive attitude, edgy jokes… He fell for her instantly.  
And those absolutely lovely chubby cheeks – he can`t understand why Charli thinks they are spoiling her face. Everything about her is perfect.  
  
Charli tiredly lies still on the bed. It`s been a long day and finally the recording is over. The editing can wait till tomorrow.  
With her eyes closed she feels how Johnny lies down by her side and holds her hand in his. Charli loves the way her tiny hands fit in Johnny`s bigger palms.  
  
“Thank you for joining me today.”  
“Not a problem. You know how I like hanging out with you.”  
  
Now they will savor this small tender moment together on the way to something bigger. And the editing can definitely wait till better times.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) let me know what you think ^^ 
> 
> p.s. Macey is a female version of the name Matthew. So you can guess what pairing comes next. :P  
> All upcoming works are set in one universe and relatively cross.
> 
> p.p.s. What`s going on in your lives, guys? Let`s chat a bit, maybe? :)


End file.
